happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:1MysteriousEnigma/Today Marks the MIDOTY
In other words, it's the most important day of the year (and I'm totally not saying that because it's my birthday XD). Much excitement anyone? If not, boy do I have some news for you A Special Announcement Now, if any of you have read the trivia on Foster's page since its last edit, you're probably aware that I'm currently planning her backstory. It's okay if you didn't know because until now, it's official: I'm doing another spinoff...well, it's actually gonna be a comic book. Cool, right? The thing is, I'm not publishing it here because the content may be a little too...graphic XD I'm working on a sneak peak for you all though :3 I'll have more on this soon My Future Even though I presented my schedule a few month's ago, there's been a few change of plans. As my classes are concerned, I'm only taking 1 AP class now (thank goodness). Also, I'm not in JROTC. I sort of hoped to start earning my college credits by going in dually enrolled, however, I would have needed to take the SAT or ACT by now, which I have not (and it's my own fault for not registering before the deadline) XD However, I have taken the PSAT and the ASVAB. Based on my results on the ASVAB, none of the other stuff would have mattered anyway! The thing about the ASVAB though: It was my first time ever taking it and I had no idea I even signed to take it, so I didn't bother to study (so basically, I was taking it just to be taking it). I didn't find out I would be taking the ASVAB until the morning of...and got the 3rd highest score in the school (a 69 of all numbers). My score qualifies for for almost any job in the military, not that taking the ASVAB means you have to join the military (though I planned to). It's an assessment that helps you determine what careers would work best for you. Now, I'll be honest...I had no idea what I was going to do after I graduate next year or after earning my degree(s). That all changed when, just yesterday, some recruiters paid me a visit to discuss my future. They asked me about my plans after High School, which colleges I would like to attend, as well as how I expected to pay for them. After demonstrating how unsure I was, they suggested the Armed Services. I've already taken the into consideration anyway But then they told me about the Army Reserves. It's just like the military only you don't go in full time. My score on the ASVAB, as I said earlier, could get me almost any job in the military...but you have to be 17 for your score to count. ~Yesterday~ Recruiter: When will you be turning 17? Me: Tomorrow But no worries! XD Being the excellent recruiter he was, this sergeant is setting things up for me to take the ASVAB again next week (and I'm gonna study this time, I want an even higher score)! I'm gonna have a job! XD Category:Blog posts